Don't Let Me Go
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Starscream fails to attend a meeting, and Megatron finds him in his chambers alone. Short and sweet.


Starscream sat in his quarters, coolant overflowing his optics, collapsing on his berth, choked sobs escaping his vocalizer. He put up his head, wiping his optics with the back of his servo only to have more coolant flowing down his faceplates.

Starscream buried his head in his arms, letting the uncontrolled sobs escape, filling the empty air in his quarters.

The Seeker had felt an empty sadness for much passed time, unknowingly he gave in letting the sorrow of his spark take over.

The doors of his quarters opened with a click and slide open, letting the dim light of the hallway shine into the room. Starscream choked back the sobs, silencing himself with a bite to his glossa.

A great big mech stood in his doorway, Megatron, leader of the decepticons, who looked around the room, spotting the Seeker face down on the berth.

Megatron took a step inside, the doors sliding shut behind me, "Starscream? You missed this evenings meeting. ... Starscream?", Megatron asked gruffly but his tone softened when the Seeker failed to reply.

Starscream continued to stay perfectly still, holding in a breath then slowly letting it out, accidently letting a sob rack his chest. Starscream was unable to get control of the choked sobs escaping his chest.

Megatron walked over the berth, sitting down on the edge, placing a warm servo on the Seeker's back, "Starscream? Are you ok?", Megatron asked gently.

Starscream lost control of his sobs, sitting up & suddenly wrapping his arms around the bigger mech. He sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably, "Don't let me go... don't let me go.." Starscream repeated over & over in between sobs.

Megatron took a few nanoseconds to get over his shocked feeling, realizing what was happening.

He wrapped his arms around the Seeker, tightly hugging him close, then pulling him away to look at his face clearly.

Starscream's faceplates flushed energon at his leader seeing him cry this way, but Megatron only caressed the Seeker's face in his hands, smoothing away tears with his thumbs. Starscream closed his eyes, his tears beginning to slow.

Megatron pulled him close, pulling him down into his lap, cradling the Seeker in his arms. Starscream flushed but rested his head on Megatron's wide chest, his metal warm against his.

He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller mech, then pulled his chin upward leaning down to place a tender kiss on his perfect lips, caressing his cheek.

Starscream gasped into his mouth, but slowly closed his eyes, melting into the sweet kiss. Megatron turned themselves around, laying Starscream on the berth with Megatron over him.

Megatron kissed down the side of his dark face softly, kissing the side of his mouth before recapturing his lips in another tender, sweet kiss.

He ran a servo down the base of the Seeker's wing, then upwards again, pinching the tip of his wings gently. Starscream moaned softly into Megatron's mouth, wrapping his arms around the larger mech's neck.

Megatron released his wing, wrapping his arms around the Seeker's femme like waist, pressing their chest's together.

They then pulled away, Megatron nuzzled the Seeker's neck, nibbling softly on his neck. He reached one hand down, trailing it slowly down his sides, removing his interfacing panel, slowly inserting a finger into the Seeker's already wet port.

Starscream arched into him, crying out as Megatron started scissoring his port. Megatron fingered his slowly, pinching the tip of his wing with his free hand.

The Seeker's wings quivered, as Starscream cried out, feeling immense waves of pleasure as Megatron's servo picked up the face, fingering him faster.

Starscream arched up into Megatron, then his optics going wide and his whole frame quivering as Megatron teasing the most sensitive parts of his left wing with his glossa, almost bring Starscream to overload.

Starscream felt so close, crying out once more.

"Megatron..!"

The larger mech only reply was a gentle bite to his wing's tip, drying Starscream over the edge, & at that exact moment, Megatron flicked open their chest doors, merging their sparks.

Their sparks merged together brightly, igniting their bond. Starscream's spark returned to him as the last waves of overload washed through him.

Megatron laid beside him, holding him closely, kissing his forehead gently.

"Megatron..?"

"Yes, Starscream?"

"Don't let me go..."

Megatron sweetly kissed him once more before he set into statis, tightly hugging him close. Starscream sighed happily, nuzzling into the grey mech's chest, settling into statis.


End file.
